Kel's Depression
by DomLuver
Summary: -ONESHOT- Let's say Kel really DID love Cleon. So how would she take it when he tells her the news? And who would be able to get past her mask and comfort her?


**Note:**

**yes, i know should be updating on Kel Finally Realises, but i just HAD to write this down.**

**well, i was feeling a bit depressed because my budgie died yesterday**

**and i wrote this all in one day, so i havent proof read it yet**

**so dont be afriad to tell me about any mistakes**

**WELL HERE IT IS!!!**

**Kel's Depression**

"I'll miss you, Kel. I'll keep trying to talk Mother around. If I do, I'll let you know." He told her, whispering in her ear.

He bent down and kissed her tenderly, but Kel didn't respond. She just stood where she was. When he stood back and took a look at her, she was staring into space, thinking about absolutely nothing. Cleon sighed and mounted up. He nudged his horse to a trot, and in a matter of minutes, he disappeared into the horizon.

She had taken the blow badly. Really badly. She swayed slightly where she stood, then regained her balance and ran into her tent. She closed the flap as tight as possible, and collapsed onto the floor sobbing.

Outside, Raoul saw her rush into her tent and was listening to her barely audible sobs through the canvas. _Something _really _bad must've happened for her to be in such a breakdown. _He thought. He decided to give her some time alone, making a mental note to check on her later.

"Kel? Are you alright in there?" Raoul was standing outside her tent. He could've gone in from where her tent was connected to his, but he respected her privacy. He got no reply.

"Ok then. I'm coming in," he said, opening the flap that separated her tent from his. He found Kel curled up in a ball, asleep on the floor. He went to stroke her cheek, only to find it damp. She shifted at his touch, but settled quickly.

Raoul lifted her up and tucked her into her bedroll. _Poor girl, _he thought._ She keeps so much bottled up under her mask. She _needs _time to let it out. _

He kissed her forehead, and smiled. Kel was like a daughter to him. He loved her courage, her kindness, and the way she treated people of all levels the same. He knew he loved her, but in a fatherly way. The love of an actual man…well he would leave that up to Dom.

He always knew those two would work out. He didn't know why – he just knew. It was just an instinct. Cleon – well, he was good to her, but she never looked at him the way she looks at Dom. Full of admiration, and _love._ He sighed happily and left her tent.

Kel woke up the next day to find herself in the same clothes as the day before. And she was all tucked in into her bedroll. _I don't remember going to sleep…well at least not in my bedroll. _

She shook her head to clear the thoughts, which only brought thoughts of Cleon and his arranged marriage. She couldn't hold it in any more, she just had to let it out. She let out a frustrated scream, before collapsing and sobbing again. Her scream woke Raoul, who barged into her tent, through the connecting flap.

"Aw, Kel. There there now. Come on. Tell me what happened," Raoul hushed, kneeling down and collecting her in his arms. He stroked her back softly, attempting to calm her.

Kel stopped crying and told him what happened through quick breaths. "Oh Raoul I'm so sorry! I gave you all y burdens. I better get changed," she said, shooing Raoul out.

Kel got dressed, and for the next few weeks, she forced herself into training extra hard. She had no time for friends who wanted to comfort her, and no time for thoughts of Cleon. She woke at dawn for glaive practice, then made her way to the mess for breakfast when it was emptiest. She avoided all her friends and at night, she was too tired for anything but dinner and sleep. Her sleeps were dreamless for 2 weeks, and when she did have dreams, they were nightmares.

Many of her friends _tried _to comfort Kel, but most ran away after she threatened them with her glaive. Ilane, Neal, Yuki and Dom were the only ones brave enough to stand next to her and talk to her. Even Raoul, the great Giantkiller was afraid of her.

Raoul couldn't watch her do this to herself. She was burning off all energy she had and eating little. Sooner or later, she would collapse. He made up his mind and snuck into her tent one night. He took her glaive, sword and anything else that she could use to train with and buried them under the tree behind their tents.

As Kel woke in the morning, she realised something was wrong. All her weapons were missing. She felt her temper rising as she struggled to keep her mask in place. She stormed out of the tent, still in bedclothes, and sat at the creek, staring into the clear blue water.

Dom's face flashed into view, his eyes exactly the same colour as the water. She couldn't take it any more. She let herself shed a single tear, still staring at the water, thinking about absolutely nothing.

She was oblivious to the footsteps behind her, and it startled her when Dom sat down next to her. For a long time they sat in silence, Dom shifting then and again.

"Kel, I – I'm worried about you," Dom said, in a soft caring tone.

"Dom, just go away," Kel replied, close to tears.

"Kel, you have to let it go. Whatever it is, or was, it's in the past. Put it behind you and live today to the fullest," Dom's voice gradually raised, without him knowing it.

Kel burst into tears. Dom was shocked. He had never seen her cry before. Well maybe once or twice, but never this openly.

"Kel, shhh….I'm sorry I yelled at you…" He said, attempting to comfort her. She buried her head in his shoulder and sobbed fiercely.

"Ok, let it all out, ok? And then when you have no more tears, tell me what's wrong alright?" He told her, She let all of it out, onto Dom's shirt.

"Oh Dom, thank you. Oh dear, I got your shirt wet. I'm so sorry," She said, desperately trying to dry his shirt. Dom wasn't moving and wasn't saying anything, and she looked up to check if he was ok.

Her brown eyes met blue ones, the same colour as the water in the creek. His lips broke into a smile, and his eyes sparkled. Kel found herself smiling for no particular reason as she stared into Dom's eyes. Clear, sapphire-like eyes that seemed to have no ending. She could stare into the all day if she had the time. She sighed and blinked, breaking the spell between her and Dom.

"Kel, my shirt is not important. Now, you need to tell me what's been bothering you for the past 3 weeks," He said, pulling her into his arms.

"Dom, it's – it's – " she took a deep breath and started again. "It's Cleon. I guess I was a bit heartbroken when he told me his marriage was arrange. I guess I jumped to conclusions too quickly and thought that it was true love. But I was wrong. Reality just doesn't have happy endings," she blurted, letting a single tear trail down her cheek.

Dom brushed the tear away with his thumb, and tilted her head up. "Kel," he started. "Kel, there's something you need to know. Happy endings aren't only in fairytales. Wishes and dreams _do_ come true. I think it's telling you that Cleon just wasn't the right one for you. Maybe something you've been searching for for a long time is right there, under your nose. You never know until you keep trying. So put the past behind you and just _live._"

He stood up to leave, but turned around to say, "Oh and Kel, I want you to know that I have always loved you. Not as a friend. As someone more than a friend."

Kel felt herself smile again, and a tear of joy slid down her face.

**ok, parts of it was a bit cheesy**

**but yeah**

**i was crying alot yesterday**

**well, you know how much a review means to me**

**so push the button**

**you know you want to....**

**luv you all**

**DomLuver**

**(but i luv Dom more...hahaha)**


End file.
